


Partially Baked

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: SPN750, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, FFFC July Special Micro Bingo, Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Gen, Humor, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean has spent too much time in the sun and Sam is being “helpful.”
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, SPN750





	Partially Baked

“It's not funny,” Dean groused into the cheap motel pillow. 

“I wasn't laughing,” Sam feigned innocence as he dabbed at Dean's back lightly with the aloe.

“I could feel you laughing.”

Sam “accidentally” poked the pink, puffy skin of his brother's back a little too hard. “I'm not the one who decided to nap on the hood of the car. You're lucky you aren't baked through.” 

“I put a towel down!”

“At least you kept your trunks on.”

“Why wouldn't I?” 

“You said you were going to dry off and you have no shame. Hey, you think this will become a bunch of new freckles or one giant freckle?”

“I think I liked it better when you were pretending not to laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: July Special: Micro Bingo: It's Summertime Card: sunburn  
> SPN750: Skin


End file.
